High Noon
by DreamingatNight
Summary: Due to a new vampire girl's introduction to the family,and a return of a lost werewolf girl, the supernatural world of vampires and werewolves is in deep trouble once again. Only this time, not only is a young werewolf, but an unsuspecting Volturi guard is also involved. How can the Volturi hope to overthrow the Cullens this time when one of their best guards is not on their side?
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of people aren't satisfied with how the Twilight Saga ended just like that. Now I'm not a huge fan of Twilight, but I do know everything about it and I've decided to submit in my own continuation of it now. It's going to be focused on a new vampire addition to the Cullen family and some other complications.**

**I will be going a lot into the Renesmee x Jacob relationship in this too, since it's obviously much anticipated. I hope you enjoy. I'll be writing it from three different points of view, two of them my OCs and one of them Renesmee. **

**I hope you enjoy this story and accept it as a good continuation from where Twilight left off.**

* * *

**Gemma's P.O.V.**

I seeped back into consciousness at last, but still there was nothing but darkness. I remembered little about what was happening but I felt like I should be somewhere, yet I wasn't. What was happening on the outside anyway?

Suddenly I felt it. A sharp pain throughout my entire body. It felt like something was eating away at me from the inside, like a fire. It hurt like hell and I wanted to scream but somehow I couldn't. I couldn't find my voice anymore than I could move. I felt like a statue, just lying there doing nothing. So I waited...and waited.

Finally the pain died down and I felt something new. A sort of spark that didn't burn at all like the fire from before had. It was a subtle feeling in comparison. Finally I could hear something.

"It's almost done. She'll be waking up any minute now," one voice said. It sounded calm and mature. For a moment I thought it was my father but it didn't sound like him. It was softer; patient.

"Carlisle, I hope you don't think what I did was wrong," another voice replied. This one sounded younger and slightly in pain. But it was just as sweet as the other one. Both of them reminded me of honey.

"No, I don't think what you did was wrong," the first one responded. "If she had no other choice, then this is the best thing for her. You'll take care of her when she wakes up, alright?"

"Alright."

Take care of who? Where they talking about me?

I wanted to say something but only a light moan came out. At least that was a start. Suddenly I heard more, and this time it seemed to be movement.

"She's waking up," the second voice said.

"Wait a bit more," the first one instructed.

I decided to wait as well and then I finally found the strength to open my eyes. I was in a white room lying down across a bed. My eyes focused just on the ceiling for a moment and I thought I was dreaming. It was almost I could see the very molecules in the ceiling...it was just so close as if I was magnifying it. My eyes alertly turned over to my right where two other figures stood.

One was tall, blonde and lean with a kind and gentle face. The other was slightly more muscular with reddish-brown hair and golden eyes staring intently on me. They both had golden eyes that were just as alert as mine.

I sat up in the bed and looked around more. It was amazing, all that I could see.

"Where am I?" I thought to ask. Wait, my voice! It sounded so foreign like it wasn't even mine. But those were my words...just not my voice. My voice never sounded quite as musical or like a bell as this voice did.

"Our home," the blonde one said. "Do you remember anything before waking up?"

"Just a...kind of burning feeling," I replied. There it was again. That musical voice.

"And?"

I thought back long and hard and then I remembered. I'd been on a plane with my dad going to Vancouver for a skiing trip. We were pretty excited to finally be able to ski on the Rockies. But then...?

"I was with my dad in a plane," I said.

The reddish-brown haired one looked down.

I stared at them but they didn't move and neither did I.

"Where is my dad?" I asked. "And who are you?"

The blonde one broke the silence that followed. "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that your father didn't survive."

"Survive what?" I pressed, my voice somewhat caught in my throat.

"The plane you were in crashed," the other one said. "I just barely found you alive in the plane. If the crash itself didn't kill the rest of the passengers, the fire that followed did."

I swallowed, not sure how to believe what they were telling me. Dad _dead_? I just couldn't comprehend that.

"And then...why am I still alive?" I asked. "Even if the crash or fire didn't just barely kill me, my injuries would have."

The blonde one stood and all of a sudden I sprang up defensively. I was now standing on the bed, my arms held around me. Wait, why did I have this sudden reaction? These men didn't _look_ all that dangerous!

"Now please calm down," the blonde one soothed. "And let us explain. It's true that you wouldn't have lived, had Edward not saved you."

The other one, who I presumed to be Edward also stepped forward. My muscles tensed.

"You won't believe me the first time I say this but here goes," he said. "You're not human anymore. You're now one of us. A vampire."

* * *

**And that's the beginning of one of the girl's stories. I'll be introducing the other one in the next chapter but until then please feel free to get some fandom started on this story.**

**Please review your opinions on it (although not much has happened yet), and please follow it or favourite it if you think it may be interesting. Thanks for reading thus far and I'll be posting another chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far I'm really happy with the responses to this story, even though I've just released one chapter and my other OC hasn't yet been mentioned. Well, I'll be mentioning her in this chapter but I'll also mostly be going back to Gemma (who's obviously the new vampire girl in the story) because Carlisle and Edward still haven't finished with explanations yet. **

**Now this is a new story and just to know how I'm doing, I'm going to need some reviews so please review and make them at detailed and as long as you can! Thanks everyone for your consideration and now I'll begin!**

* * *

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

"Are you excited, Kayla?" dad asked.

"Not really," I mumbled, while I continued to stare outside the window. I quickly turned the volume up on my iPod so that I wouldn't have to hear him go on and on about how he was aching to see his sister, my aunt Sue Clearwater. He was enlisting me in a high school on the Quileute reserve, La Push, since I'd just been kicked out of my previous high school up in Vancouver.

It wasn't that I particularly _hated_ Forks or anything about it, but it was just so boring and it always rained there. I kind of hated the cold in general since it always got to me and made me sick but my dad could stand it just fine. My dad, Kirk Uley was actually the only one out of the entire Quileute tribe who had gone away from our native homeland. He just saw more profit to be made up in Canada and he always mentioned how he felt 'freer' there than anywhere else in the world. He wasn't exactly a family favourite (especially not with his brother, my uncle Lucas Uley) so he just stayed away. He initially had intended to ship me off somewhere where it was warm but then something had made him change his mind and send me here.

I was going to be living with Aunt Sue, and then my cousins Seth and Leah. I got on alright with them (from what I remembered when I was a child), only it was my _other_ cousin, Sam Uley who I was afraid of. Ever since I was little, he had been the one to begrudge my dad the most and because of my dad, he also hated me in a way. I was really only half-Quileute since my mother was Canadian but apparently half was not enough to get me accepted into the tribe.

I wasn't really looking forward to my stay because I knew that I would probably be bullied and disliked in the school but I had no other choice. My only plan was to get expelled again and then dad would _have_ to send me somewhere warm. Arizona maybe...

"See that sign up ahead?" he exclaimed, which caused me to flinch. "That there's the first sign that we're close to Forks!"

I looked up and read the sign. 'Forks: 10 miles'.

_Great._

* * *

**Gemma's P.O.V.**

"Wait, what?" I asked, my first impulse to laugh. But something about the way he said it, combined with the seriousness in his eyes and the odd change to my voice as well as my odd movements of alertness, I somewhat believed him.

"Please don't be alarmed," Carlisle said. "We'll take this slowly if you want. There's no easy way to explain this."

"Give it to me straight," I gulped but then suddenly I noticed that my throat was dry. I was thirsty but the thought of water didn't come to mind. Both of them noticed this.

"Maybe once Edward takes you out you'll understand better," Carlisle said. "Edward."

Edward stepped forward but I only leaned back. "Take me where?" I asked.

"Hunting," he said, his arms spread out. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine."

_Follow his lead? Did he honestly expect me to follow him, a complete stranger?_

"Yes," he said, almost as if answering my thoughts. I was startled but I didn't question him.

"Fine, let's go," I said, getting too thirsty to care about where we were going. As long as there was something to drink, I'd be fine.

Edward took off at what at first seemed like a fine speed but I caught up to him easily. It felt strange since I wasn't used to running all that fast. I was rather slow actually and his build was better than mine. I stopped as soon as we reached the outside air, wondering how much time that had taken. I could've sworn it hadn't taken us even a second.

"Relax," Edward called from somewhere across a river. "Just go with what feels natural."

_Natural?_ I wondered. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"Just run straight for the river!" he called.

I didn't trust him nearly enough, but maybe he meant for me to drink some water. I felt so thirsty but the water didn't smell appetizing Something else nearby did though...

It wasn't water but it was a liquid and it was flowing. I quickly took off towards the river, since he felt like the most natural thing. I spotted a rock near the middle of it and since it was a pretty calm river, I figured that maybe it wasn't so deep either. A jump over it wouldn't be hard. So I took off with what I thought to be a small jump, but in the next moment I was already across the river in just that one jump.

_Woah!_ I thought, but my body hurried up towards where I smelled that thing which made me thirstier by the minute. I was soon beside Edward, who was hesitating from behind a tree. I immediately spotted what it was; a deer just grazing on grass in a small meadow.

_A deer?!_ I thought. _That's not right! How could that possible be...?_

But it was the deer and I wanted it. I sprang forward and in an instant had it by it's neck. I bit inside where I sensed the blood flowing and then I began to drink.

_But this is so wrong!_ my inner voice yelled at me. _Why is deer blood actually appetizing to me?! This should be disgusting!_

"I already told you," Edward said, appearing beside me again. My body didn't react alertly though. "You're now a vampire."

And for the first time, I just went along with what was said, believing every word of it. I was too busy to do anything else.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 of our story and now you know about our other OC to this story.**

**Please review, follow and favourite! Thanks everyone and I'll be writing more soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still not a lot of reviews, follows or favourites but I'll keep writing and hope for the best! If you just happen to be a silent reader though, please show some support for this story so that at least I know that you're reading!**

**Ok, here we go with chapter 3 which will be focusing mainly on an intro. You'll hopefully get what I mean by the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Gemma's P.O.V.**

I probably hunted about three more dear before I felt satisfied enough to stop hunting. Edward showed me the way back to his home and this time I got a really good look at where I was going.

We were somewhere very cloudy where forestry seemed to cover a lot of the land. His home looked to be expensive, but when I asked the cost he just laughed. I also noticed that Edward was running very fast but I had no trouble keeping up with him. Actually, I felt as if I could outrun him if I really tried. I was barefoot the whole time but even as I stepped on sharp rocks I didn't feel a single scratch. I noticed other things too besides just my voice and my speed.

My skin was strangely pale and I'd seen a reflection of myself in the river on our way back. I looked...different. I looked beautiful but also sinister at the same time. I had the same straight black hair and face as before only more defined. Also, my eyes were a deep red color, almost like the color of blood. I looked for fangs just to check in case I _was_ really a vampire but Edward laughed at this too and explained to me that we had no literal fangs and that I only had red eyes because I was a 'newborn'. He went on to explain how a newborn was exactly what it sounded like and the only thing different from me and normal vampires was that I was stronger but only for a year or so. It was kinda a lot to take in but I had no other choice but to believe him since my own body corresponded with what he said.

"And Carlisle from before's also a vampire?" I asked.

"That's right," he said. "Him and my entire family."

"How many of you are there?"

"You'll see," he said.

So we wet back into his house and as soon as I entered into the main room, about seven other people including Carlisle were there. They were all aware of me and kept a bit of a distance but as soon as they saw Edward behind me, they relaxed.

"So you've taken her hunting?" Carlisle asked. "That's good. How do you feel right now?"

"Fine," I replied, thinking that he meant me. "I mean, at least I'm not thirsty anymore."

Carlisle nodded. "Good. Now would you mind telling us your name before we introduce ourselves?"

"I'm Gemma Stevens," I said.

"And have you regained any further memory from when you were human?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I pretty much remember everything. I have more questions about what's happening now more than anything else."

"We'll get to that," Carlisle said. "But first you should know who we are. You've already met me and Edward and now here's the rest of our family. Edward."

Edward nodded and began pointing out the different people to me. First he pointed out a sweet, beautiful woman who stood close by Carlisle. She was his wife, Esme. Next was another pair, one a big, brawny guy paired with a gorgeous blonde. They were Emmett and Rosalie and they were also together. Then a doll-like girl with a pixie haircut paired with a blonde guy. Alice and Jasper.

"And this," he said, holding onto the last one left, who was a beautiful girl with dark brown hair, "is my wife Bella."

"It's nice to meet you," she said with a smile. "Welcome to our family, the Cullens."

"Now hold on a minute, she hasn't decided yet," laughed Esme.

"Decided what?" I asked.

"Well you see, we're a particular kind of vampire," Carlisle explained. "You most likely hunted animals today, correct?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It was the first thing that I thought to do."

"Well not all vampires are like that," Edward said. "Most of them actually drink human blood but we were careful to make sure that no humans were around at this time."

"So you mean I can drink _human blood _too?"

"It's the ultimate temptation," Bella said. "For a newborn especially."

"Bella's a newest addition to our family," Edward pointed out. "She'd know that better than anyone."

"And all I can tell you is that it's gonna be hard," Bella said. "To resist the urge to just go out and take all the blood you want. But that's part of being a Cullen I guess."

"Even for those who've been on this diet for a while it's hard," Jasper said.

"Then why do it?" I asked.

"Because we don't want to be considered monsters," Edward said. "And if you should want to leave, we won't stop you as long as it's out of this area. But if you decide to stay with us and become a Cullen, then we thought you should know what you're getting into."

"Do you need any time to think it out?" Bella asked.

I was always pretty quick at making decisions. I was even quick at answering dad when he suggested that we go over skiing to the Rockies. Just at remembering my dad I felt like I wanted to cry. But tears just wouldn't come. I never cried in front of anybody anyway.

"No, I've already decided," I said.

"And?"

"I'll stay," I answered confidently. "I don't want to be a monster either."

* * *

**There and that was Gemma's intro into the family. I'll be posting Kayla's intro or rather new entrance to her family in the next chapter. A lot of these first few chapters will be based on Gemma though because there's a lot of things to explain to a human who's a new vampire.**

**Please follow, favourite and review this story if you are reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everyone! We're already on chapter 4 and so far I haven't gotten many responses to this story but I won't give up because I know that there's a lot of fanfics on Twilight out there so I'll just keep writing whether people reply or not!**

**But please (for giving me more inspiration), if you just happen to be a quiet reader, please review, follow and favourite this story!**

* * *

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

"We're here," dad announced.

"Yippee," I said sarcastically while slamming the door. Every movement I made was meant to show my displeasure in being here.

We were just about to start up the walk to Aunt Sue's house when out came a man in a wheelchair. He didn't look big or intimidating since he was just an old man, but there was an air of respect around him that made me wipe the scowl from my face.

I knew from the moment he looked coldly at my dad that he must've been a Quileute elder. Something told me not to piss this guy off. When he looked over to me though, he looked more surprised than pissed. He didn't say a word though, and just moved along as if we weren't there.

Dad easily ignored him and then went to the door to knock.

"Who's that," I asked while he knocked.

"Billy Black, the chief or elder or something," he mumbled. "He used to be a bachelor when I left but I hear that now he's even got a son who's just a bit older than you."

"Oh," I said plainly since in the next moment the door opened and Aunt Sue stepped out.

"Why Kirk!" she exclaimed. "You haven't changed a bit! And...oh!" she gasped as soon as she saw me. "This can't be...!"

"Yes, it's Kayla," dad said.

From what I'd gathered back in my earlier visits and even now, Aunt Sue was one of the only people who stilled liked dad out of the Quileutes.

Aunt Sue embraced me and then invited us inside. Dad declined though and just passed her my luggage.

"I've got to get going back to the airport," he said. "I've got a new job down in South America."

Dad was sort of an explorer so his job always took him somewhere new. But since my uncle on my mom's side was getting a new kid, I was just crowding his and my aunt's house so that was why I had to move to a more 'settled' home. I just didn't belong anywhere. I didn't belong with my dad, traveling the world but I didn't belong to a set family either. Boarding school in Arizona seemed like the best place in the world from where I stood. Fat chances of that happening now since Aunt Sue looked at me like I was the prize lottery.

I entered the house and honestly, I kind of liked what I saw. It looked normal save for a few tribal things but it felt homey and a delicious smell was wafting out of the kitchen.

"Seth and Leah are out but they'll be back soon to welcome you," she said.

"Oh," I said although I wasn't thinking about them at all. I looked over to a picture on the fireplace and saw that they'd grown. Seth was definitely the care-free looking guy, Leah the only girl and then on guy in the middle who looked the happiest out of all of them.

"Who's this?" I asked, wondering if he was another cousin or something.

"That's Jacob, Billy Black's son," Sue said. "He and Seth are often together."

"Oh," I said. If he was Billy Black's son, then this guy might also be the leader of the Quileutes one day. He looked pretty chills but looks could be deceiving and every picture was worth a thousand words after all.

* * *

**Gemma's P.O.V.**

As soon as I said that I would be part of their family, each of them gave me a big smile and then Carlisle instructed Edward to take me up to my new room. I didn't expect that they'd accept me into their home that easily, but they were all willing about it.

"I just don't get this though," I said to Edward. "About vampires I mean. Your family chooses to feed off of animal blood right? But isn't it hard?"

"Human blood is tempting," he admitted. "Only you get used to it. Jasper can be the best one to tell you about it since he's having a hard time too."

"Where there any humans nearby in the forest when we went hunting?" I asked.

"No. We made sure of that."

"So that's why I only went for the animal blood," I murmured. "Then I might still be a monster..."

"Gemma," he said, since I'd told everyone my name before going upstairs. "Do you regret turning into a vampire?"

I paused. "I don't know."

He nodded. "You'll have time to decide. Anyway, this is your room."

* * *

**Still a long way to go for this story but I'll write more when I can.**

**Please please PLEASE review, favourite and follow! Let's get some fandom going on this fanfic please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, 2 more reviews I think but anyway, there's still some progress going on this story but I hope for more! Anyway, now we'll just continue on with Chapter 5.**

**In this chapter, we'll finally be introducing Renesmee and Jacob!**

* * *

**Renesmee's P.O.V.**

"Woah, Jake look at this!" I yelled, picking up the almost-purple seashell that I'd just found.

"What's up Nessie?" Jacob asked, his familiar figure nearing behind me.

"Is it purple?" I asked, holding it up so he could see.

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it is. It's pretty rare finding one though."

"It must be a good luck charm!" I murmured.

Jacob rubbed my head. "Come on kiddo, we'd better be going home now."

"Home," I murmured, thinking of Jacob's home. I'd actually been living there since about a week back when Daddy brought home a badly injured girl. Her blood smelled pretty good and since now at seventeen I'd stopped aging and was more like a full-vampire rather than a half-vampire, I also liked blood. I think mommy had told me to leave the house for my own safety though. Something about the girl being a 'newborn'. I didn't want to stay away from my family for too long, but Jacob had no problems with me staying over. He was actually thrilled when daddy had told him.

"Yeah," I mumbled, tucking the seashell into my pocket. I was going to keep it even if it wasn't fully purple. Lately I'd made a habit of collecting seashells. Everyone else found it amusing.

Jacob stretched out his hand, waiting for me to take it as usual. I gladly held onto his hand as we walked down the beach. It'd been this way ever since I was little, with me and Jacob. Always holding hands, always hugging and being together, and sometimes even sleeping (although Jacob usually took up most of the bed) together. But lately Jacob had started to feel like less of a brother to me, and more like something else. I loved him and that was certain, only in what way? I wasn't sure anymore.

_What are we going to eat?_ I asked Jacob by sending him my thoughts. I still enjoyed human food but animal blood was also an option for me. I only liked killing violent animals like mountain lions though, unlike mommy who would kill deers without another thought.

"Don't know. Whatever Emily's got cooking," he laughed. He then bent over closer to me and kissed my forehead.

I smiled but on the inside I felt sad. Jacob still looked at me like I was still a child. Somehow this bothered me. We were technically the same age after all...

* * *

**Kayla's P.O.V.**

"Ah there you are!" Sue exclaimed.

I'd been listening to my iPod but even I could heard that exclamation through the music.

"Where were you?" Sue asked, talking to the two teenagers I'd recognized from the picture. "You missed Kayla's arrival!"

The boy bounded forward and grinned without a care in the world.

"Hey there, I'm Seth," he greeted.

The girl walked forward in a much calmer manner but she gave me at least a small smile.

"And I'm Leah," she said.

I nodded and took off my headphones, wondering how I should introduce myself. These guys would probably be my only friends in school.

"I'm Kayla," I said. "And I'm pleased to meet you after hearing about you from my dad."

Leah's curled her upper lip in distaste, but Seth looked indifferent.

Sue broke the awkwardness by sending them both into the kitchen to wash their hands.

"Oh yeah mom, we'll be eating at Emily's with Nessie and Jacob!" Seth called.

Emily? Nessie? Jacob? Who were all of these people?!

"Ah, those are their friends," Sue replied, guessing my question. "You're welcome to go and eat with them. It'll give you a good chance to get to know everyone."

I kind of didn't want to go, but maybe it was best to meet everyone and get it over with. I'd have to get acquainted eventually, so why not now?

"Sure," I replied.

Seth was ok with taking me along, but I had a slight suspicion that Leah would have preferred it if I'd stayed behind. She kept complaining how we were going too slow. Finally we reached a wooden cabin with a fire out in the back. Seth and Leah led me around the house and there around the fire, sat way more people than I'd expected.

Besides me, Leah, a redhead that didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the Quileutes, an a woman with her back turned to us, all the rest of the people there were boys.

"Hey everyone!" Seth greeted, cheerfully sitting beside someone who I recognized from the picture from earlier. I assumed it was the one who Sue had called Jacob.

"Who's this?" the woman asked, coming forward with a smile. Well, at least someone was happy to see me. She was incredibly beautiful, but I couldn't help but notice that the entire right side of her face was badly scarred. I tried not to stare.

"Our cousin on our mom's side, Kayla Uley," Leah said, glancing at someone in the circle.

The someone she was glancing at was actually the biggest one from among all the guys there, and that was saying something since all of them were _huge._

"So you're Kirk Uley's daughter?" the big one asked.

I nodded. "Um yeah..."

He smiled and held out his hand, probably for a handshake. "I'm Sam Uley. We're most likely cousins, so welcome."

I shook his hand, kind of confused. _Cousins? _So wait, _more _relatives?

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"And this is Emily Uley, my wife," he said, rather proudly. "Now the rest of you, introduce yourselves."

They introduced themselves each by turn as Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Jacob, Renesmee (or Nessie as Jacob corrected her), Brady, Colin, Embry, Quil and then a little girl around 10 years of age named Claire.

A few of them were actually also my cousins (though I don't remember who) and the rest of them were also kind of related to me. When I moved here, I had no idea that I'd get such a big family all at once!

* * *

**Well that's it and now I've pretty much introduced the whole werewolf pack, but I had to do some research to remember all their names. I hope you enjoyed and so please once again, review, favourite and follow! Thanks everyone!**


End file.
